


Long Overdue

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I want Forest Fluff to be a thing now, M/M, all romantic confessions will now take place in forests, only sexual implications are at the end, someone help me make it happen, this started out as wish fulfillment without a whole bunch of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: Draco and Harry have barely turned nineteen, both confused about what to do with their new adult(ish) lives, but as they follow their dreams of working for the Ministry, they begin to realize that one of the missing pieces of their lives was any relationship with one another. Transition and healing aren't easy, but with the right people by your side, the ups and downs of getting started don't seem as scary.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the title is a play on words, as two people who may or may not be in love each other run into each other in the FORBIDDEN forest. :)

Harry hit his forehead on a tree trunk as an incredibly ostentatious yelp sounded from across the night. He turned around, holding his wand at the ready. As if it how jumpy he’d been recently wasn’t enough, now someone was screaming in the Forbidden Forest? What was this, third year? Harry clasped his hands together as he prayed not to witness another werewolf transformation in the dim moonlight. But as he walked along the rocky path, there, in front of him, was a pale boy, no, it was a man. A face he hadn’t seen in years had turned up just to scowl at him.  
“Bloody hell, is that you, Potter?” Draco squinted.  
“I think we can speak like grownups now, Draco. We’re not at school anymore.” Harry replied.  
“You really think I’m going to call you Harry? It sounds unnatural.” the blonde said as he shivered in the fall chill that barely passed as a breeze. Harry sighed.  
“No, I admit, I really didn’t think that was going to happen.”  
“You gave it a shot,” Draco responded, a small smile creeping onto his face. Harry hated that he noticed this because then by default he also would notice how smooth his face looked and the handsomeness of his cloudy gray eyes paired with the pleasant shock of his hair. There was absolutely no denying how hot Draco Malfoy really was, that being a thought that had entered Harry’s mind over the years at school. It mostly started after his fascination with Cedric Diggory and crush on Cho Chang in fourth year, but every time he’d pushed it away as a child would with the broccoli on their plate. This time though was different. Harry didn’t know that, it just felt that way. And feeling was enough to go for it on an opportunity like this.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry questioned him.  
“Just checking out the old stomping grounds.” Harry nodded in agreement. Maybe the two weren’t so different after all. A wave of, oh God-was that regret washing over Draco’s face?  
“I always come here, I guess because there’s something I always feel I regret not doing in sixth and seventh year. I know we were young and my parents wouldn’t really have approved, but I regret not at least acknowledging it.”  
“Spit it out, Malfoy,” Harry laughed.  
“I liked you. And now I think I love you.” And with those two short sentences, Harry’s world crashed over him and his brain stirred into mush.  
“I know, I know, it’s-” Draco began to ramble, his fingers fidgeting nervously.  
“No, it’s” Harry smiled. “More than wonderful.” Draco’s eyes went wide, almost bulging out of his head.  
“Could I kiss you?” Harry all but whispered.  
“Hell yes,” Draco replied, running toward him and locking him into a kiss with the passion of seven years and a hundred missed chances. They enjoyed every second of it, practically melting together as the thrill of love enveloped them both.  
“You know,” Harry said into Draco’s ear. “Nervous is an emotion I’ve hardly seen on you.”  
“Yeah, you might be seeing a lot of other things on me pretty soon.” Harry laughed.  
“I think I'd prefer to start with nothing on you, if you'd like, monsieur.” Draco winked in reply as they ventured off the beaten path and into the future, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how you liked it! This is the first chapter in a longer work, so any suggestions and/or advice would be great!


End file.
